megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Met (X series)
The Met is a common enemy in the Mega Man X series, as well as many other incarnations of Mega Man. Mets in the X series Metall C-15 Metall C-15 (メットール Ｃ－１５) is the basic Met of the first Mega Man X game, and appears in the stages of Armored Armadillo, Storm Eagle, Flame Mammoth and the first Sigma stage. It acts like its classic predecessor, hiding under its helmet most of the time, trying to attack the player from the back. The Garakuta Robot from Mega Man X2 uses parts of it. They also appear in the Game Boy games Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2, and had appearances in the Rockman X manga. Planty Planty (プランティー) is a relative of the Mets that was originally created to monitor forests. It appears in Sting Chameleon's Forest Stage, tries to ambush the player by hiding in the foliage and popping out when X gets close. Iworms crawl out of their grassy heads. Metall D2 Metall D2 is a spy Met equipped with a walkie-talkie antennae and night vision that first appeared in Mega Man X4 as part of Repliforce's bid for independence, and later in Mega Man X6. Similar Mets also appeared in other Mega Man X games shortly thereafter, including the Metall T and the Mets in Mega Man X: Command Mission. Metall T Metall T is a small modification of the Metall D2. They still function the same as their predecessors. Metall S Metall S (メットールＳ), also known as Metool-S, is the standard Met from Mega Man X7. It fires three shots forward. They appear in the stages of Flame Hyenard, Splash Warfly, Wind Crowrang and the Crimson Palace. Cone Metall Cone Metall (コーンメットール) is a Met from Mega Man X7 that hops around. They appear in Ride Boarski's stage. Scrap Metall Scrap Metall (スクラップメットール) is a Met from Mega Man X7 that shoots scrap from the mouth and can make the scrap on its head rotate around itself. They appear in Splash Warfly's stage. Met (Mega Man X8) The standard Met in Mega Man X8, which acts similar to the Met C-15 from the first Mega Man X game. Most of the time they hide under their helmets, lifting only to attack with one bullet or to attack the player from behind, but can be turned around by breaking their defense. When powered up by a Bulbrite, it shoots three bullets instead of one. It appears in Noah's Park and Metal Valley. Army Metall Army Metall is a Met from Mega Man X8 with a green helmet with a star and antennae that appears in Bamboo Pandamonium's stage. It acts the same way as the normal Met, and shoots three bullets instead of one when powered up by a Bulbrite. Metall GM Metall GM is a Met from Mega Man X8 that appears in the beginning of Dark Mantis's stage and acts the same way as the standard Met. Metall Ride Metall Ride (メットールライド) is a Met from Mega Man X8 that uses the Dice Ride Armor and attacks with three bolts. When the armor is destroyed, the Met falls and attacks normally. It appears in Earthrock Trilobyte's stage. Mettaur The Mettaur (メットール) from Mega Man X: Command Mission has a design closer to its original series counter part than previous Mets. A feature unique to it and all Mets in the game is that it has a weakness to Combat-type attacks. When ducked under its helmet, it takes significantly less damage from Shot-type attacks. Mettaurs appear in Central Tower's base area during Chapter 2 and in the Tianna Camp. Mettaur Commander Mettaur Commander (メットールコマンダー) is a Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. It is a stronger version of the Mettaur with goggles and antennae that can cause Virus status. Mettaur Commanders appear in Gaudile Laboratory. Mettaur Counter Mettaur Counter (メットールカウンター) is a Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. It has the same appearance of Mettaur Commander, but its helmet is red and gray and uses green goggles. Its unique trait is the ability to deflect both Combat and Shot type attacks by strengthening against the type it was last hit with, counter attacking if hit by the same attack type again. Mettaurcure Mettaurcure (メットールキュア) is a Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. As the name suggests, it has a healer role by providing health restoration and stat boosts to the entire enemy party. They appear in Gimialla Mine and are also present with other three Mettaurs in one of the battles from the Eternal Forest in Gaudile Laboratory. Silver Mettaur Silver Mettaur (メットールシルバー) is a Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. It is located in a locked area of the Gimialla Mine and gives the second largest amount of Zenny from a regular enemy upon defeat (2500). Silver Mettaur also appears with other three Mettaurs in one of the battles from the Eternal Forest in Gaudile Laboratory. It is prone to running away. Gold Mettaur Gold Mettaur (メットールゴールド) is a Met from Mega Man X: Command Mission. It is located in a locked area of the Gimialla Mine and gives the largest amount of Zenny from a regular enemy upon defeat (7000). Gold Mettaur also appears with other three Mettaurs in one of the battles from the Eternal Forest in Gaudile Laboratory. It is prone to running away. Mettaur Gigant is a rare giant Mettaur Commander from Mega Man X: Command Mission found on Gimialla Mine. It is found in the metallic rooms of the locked off section. Mettaur Gigant is extremely powerful for a Mettaur and has a strong shield against all attack types, but is easily prone to running. Related articles * Met (Classic series) * Mettaur (Battle Network series) Category:Mega Man X enemies Category:Mega Man X1 enemies Category:Mega Man X4 enemies Category:Mega Man X5 enemies Category:Mega Man X6 enemies Category:Mega Man X7 enemies Category:Mega Man X8 enemies Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 enemies